Magic In Hollywood Arts
by victoriousfairytales
Summary: The group from the fairy tale sets off to Neverland for their journey, but what happens when their magic bean takes them to, instead of Neverland, the USA? When they meet up with a group of unique teenagers, will they be able to help them save Henry? The group then had to secretly set off on a whole new journey of bringing magic to a secured place.


**So... I've been offline for pretty much mooooooonths. Wait, no, mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonths... LOL haha! By the way this a crossover of my two favorite TV shows of all time.. VICTORIOUS & ONCE UPON A TIME! I've had this idea for ages now, and I'm finally putting time to write it! Sorry for the boring A/N, so let's just start off! (This starts at the end of Season 2 of OUAT, when they all _planned_****travel**** to Neverland, but instead they got lost..)**

* * *

"Where are we now?" Snow White asked as they surfaced the water of a sea.

"Well, mate, we were supposed to be at Neverland," Captain Hook replied with his accent.

"Why do these waters seem familiar to me?" Emma muttered.

"Maybe they are just visions, Emma," her mom reassured her.

''Okay, Hook, let's set off to dry land to find my son!" Emma shouted to Hook, who was far off the end of the ship driving it.

"Excuse me? He's my son!" Regina protested.

"No, he's mine!" Soon, the two women began arguing, _all over __again_.

"Look, Miss Swan and Miss Mills, we know that we are all here for our own purposes, so please stay calm and enjoy the ride," Rumple cut in between the fight, just in time before Prince Charming was about to take out his sword. The two mothers calmed down and waited with the others to reach dry land.

As soon as they reached a sandy beach, Emma's suspicion of the place being familiar was more, and more, with every time she observed the place.

"Neverland has changed to a more modern place, I guess, since the last time I've been here," Hook said.

"Guys, I think we're not in Neverland, because this place is _really _familiar," Emma said. Snow White once again talked to her about wild visions since, maybe, she had been stressed about losing her child.

"We have to walk further to observe this place," Hook suggested. As the group took steps by steps, things were getting stranger to everyone, except for Emma, who thought that the place was getting more and more familiar. It was scaring her of how the place was so familiar.

Just then, Emma's suspicions were confirmed when the group walked to seeing some people in their bikinis, swimming trunks, building sandcastles and lying on mats, _tanning_, which only Emma knew.

"We are not in Neverland, I am sure of it!" Emma exclaimed. The place brought memories that were _too sweet_ for her.

''Relax, Miss Swan," Regina replied, "We will soon find _my _son and go home."

"No, seriously!" Emma was practically screaming. Snow White gave her daughter a motherly hug and said that everything was going to be okay.

After a few more walking, suddenly, a group of girls approached the group. Some were flirting with Charming, which _Snow White_ did not know what they were doing. Some laughed at Rumple because he was wearing a suit. Some also laughed at Hook, but also flirted with him. A lot were also gossiping about Regina, commenting on how she had a _terrible fashion sense, fashion disaster_ and so on. Regina wanted to cast a spell on the people but she realized that the place had not magic. _This couldn't be Neverland_, she thought.

"Hook, this is not Neverland! Emma was right. There's no magic here!" Regina exclaimed to Hook. She was pissed at the _gossip girls_.

"Yeah, I might be thinking so too, mate," Hook said as he scanned the place once more.

Just then, they came across a sign.

"_Venice Beach_," Snow White read. Emma cringed at her mother when she heard that. She spent a lot of times there with Neal, whom she assumed was dead. Charming quickly pulled out his sword and pointed it to Hook.

People at the beach screamed instantly, upon seeing the weapon in Charming's hands. Soon, the beach was in a mess, with people shrieking and running everywhere. The group from the fairy tale were puzzled. But Charming continued his act, despite the chaos in his surroundings.

"You tricked us, didn't you?!" he screamed to the captain.

"Ooh, easy there, mate. I have no idea where we are," Hook replied while slowly raising his arms like a criminal being captured by the police.

"No, Charming!" Snow White stopped her husband.

"Okay, Hook, where are we?" Regina asked furiously.

"I said I didn't know!" Hook replied.

"Look, okay, Emma seems to know where we are. Why not we ask her?"

Regina turned to Emma and asked, "So where are we, Miss Swan?" Emma was still in traumatic shock, resulting silence as her answer to Regina.

"Let's just keep on walking until we find help, okay? Everything's going to be okay!" Snow was optimistic as always.

They walked and walked, and they soon found out they were lost. They came past some people, but they were too disgusted by either the way they dressed or the way they talked. Some offered to help, but they didn't anything about Storybrooke or Neverland. They all said that Neverland was a fairy tale and it wasn't true. But with the help of Snow White's optimism, they just decided to walk and continue seeking help. They also arrived at police stations but the police shooed them out because they thought that they were making up stories.

The group, even Snow White, was about to give up hope when they came across a unique building, also with weird people dressed in fairy tale costumes. They thought that, finally, they could use some help. They walked to the building to get a closer look.

The building had letters carved and put on top of it, which read _'Hollywood Arts'_.

The first thing that greeted their eyes was a red-haired, petite and cheerful girl.

''Oh my God, that must be Ariel! I knew it, we are in the right place! Everything's okay!" Snow White exclaimed happily, joyful that she can spot _some of her old friends who could help_.

Suddenly, the girl dropped some books from her tiny arms. Then, a goth passed by.

"That should be one of my dark magic companions!" Regina exclaimed. She too, had found who she _thought was her friend._

Just then, the red-headed girl called out to the goth, who happened to be named _Jade_.

"Jade, can you please help me get my books under that table?"

"No, Cat, do it yourself, I don't care," the goth replied.

Snow stepped up to help her. "Hey, don't be mean to Ariel, and her name isn't Cat!" She said, while gathering books. Jade simply rolled her eyes, thinking, _that's probably one of Cat's mentally-problemmed friends. Ugh, whatever._

"Haha, thanks for helping me! Jade could be really mean sometimes, but she's my friend. Hi! I'm Cat!" the red-head introduced herself to Snow.

"Why are you friends with an evil person? She's one of Regina's friends! And she's bad! And did she cast a spell on you that made you forget your real name, Ariel?" Snow replied, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat replied as she didn't understand Snow's complicated sentence.

"Guys, cut it off!" Emma said, disgusted by how imaginative and sure her group is. "We are not in Neverland, or any land of magic! We're in Los Angeles, the USA!"

* * *

**Please review if you guys liked it and wanted to give advise or some inputs! No hate please! :) **

**xo, victoriousfairytales **


End file.
